1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly, to a cable assembly with a wire management board for a PCB and wires thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,685,501 B1 discloses a high speed cable connector including a cover, a base and a cable assembly mounted between the cover and the base. The cable assembly includes a cable consisting of a plurality of lines. Each line has a signal pair and a ground conductor. The signal pair includes a pair of upper and lower signal conductors. The ground conductors are soldered to shielding plates. The shielding plates are soldered to top and bottom faces of a rear end of a printed circuit board (PCB). The upper and lower signal conductors of each signal pair are soldered to the top and bottom faces of the rear end of the PCB, respectively, and located between two neighboring shielding plates, whereby cross-talk and interference between two neighboring signal pairs can be effectively suppressed and reduced. The PCB has a front end electrically connecting with contacts for electrically engaging with a complementary connector. However, it is very complicated to solder so many shielding plates onto the PCB.
Hence, an improved cable assembly is desired to overcome the above problems.